This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Saxifragaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Hydrangea macrophylla (Thunb.) ‘BCHY-11.033’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the unpatented variety known as ‘8.1’ which was the seed parent and the variety ‘BC8.3’ which was the pollen parent. The pollen parent, ‘BC8.3’, is the subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,507, filed Apr. 8, 2013. ‘BC8.1’ has attractive inflorescences but a growth habit that is not suitable for commercial production of ornamental potted plants. ‘BC8.3’ has compact, attractive inflorescences with relatively large sepalous florets that surround and almost hide all of the non-sepalous florets in the center of the panicle, attractive sepal pigmentation, and stems that branch easily and are relatively strong.
The variety ‘BCHY-11.033’ has relatively large sepalous florets, non-uniform sepal pigmentation at maturity and good commercial characteristics. ‘BCHY-11.033’ has compact, attractive inflorescences with relatively large sepalous florets that surround and almost hide all of the non-sepalous florets in the center of the panicle. The color of the sepals changes as the plant ages. Below is a table comparing the new variety to similar varieties.
TABLE 1Commericalvariety ‘Venedig’NewU.S.U.S.which may beVarietyPlant Pat.Plant Pat.U.S. Plant‘BCHY-No. 23,757No. 25,507Pat. No. 10,92811.033’‘BC6.1’‘BC8.3’‘Venice Raven’Leaf size9.5 cm 12 cm wide × 10 cm × 1611 cm wide × wide × 12.5 15 cm longcm15.5 cm long- cm longsource U.S. Plant Pat. No.10,928Plant13″ in 6″15″ in 6″ pot.15″ in 6″12″ in 6″ pot-heightpot.potobserved controlsgrown along-side ‘BC6.1’.StemStrongStems areStems areStrong - strengthstrong butrelativelyobservedbenefit fromstrong.controls grownbeing stakedalongside‘BC6.1’.SepalBoth sidesUpper side ofUpper sideUpper side ofPigmen-of sepals aresepals isof sepals issepals is R.H.S.tationR.H.S. 68 CR.H.S. 86 AR.H.S. 73A84 A (violet(red-purple(violet group);(red-purplegroup). Undergroup).Under side ofgroup) inside of sepals issepals iscenter, andR.H.S. 85 AR.H.S. 88 Dmargins of(violet group)(violet group)sepals areobserved R.H.S. 56 Acontrols(red group).grown alongside‘BC6.1’.Sepalous70 mm70 mm50 mm to 70 mm-Floret60 mmobservedSize-controls grownDiameteralongside‘BC6.1’.
The new cultivar ‘BCHY-11.033’ has been successfully asexually reproduced under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were used from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘BCHY-11.033’ remains firmly fixed.